Absorption: The Sequel!
by Moonlight and Music
Summary: The sequel to absorption Duh!, where Jon and Kat's little sisters wreak havoc on the Orginazation!
1. Danger in the Kitchens

Ok, I am going to write this... eventually. Hehe sorry I haven't done it sooner, right now everything going weird cause...I'm moving into a whole other state :( so not much time to do anything, but school starts soon so once I get back into the habit of things I "should" be able to update alot more. Anyway here goes the secound Absorption where our little sissters torture the members of the Orginazation...

Ok. That was like 2 months ago and Jon STILL hasn't gotten around to starting this story so I'm writing him a prompt so hopefully ya'll will get your story quicker.

* * *

Anna and Emily stared down distastfully at their uniforms. Black skirts,the long kind, plain black longsleve shirts, and black boots. Ok the boots weren't bad but the rest of the uniform...They were hoping for a robe like the members, but couldn't they at least get somthing along the lines of what Tifa(FF VII Advent children) wore? No. They were stuck with this. And their first job? Cooking dinner. That cheered the girls consiterably. I mean come on there _has_ to be some great stuff to uhhh "cook" for the Organization members. Nobodies can't die of food poisoning right? 

-Ok Jon finally is writing again, hopefully, hehe great prompt!-

"Hmm add a dash of paprika" Emily read from the recipe book, then dumped a pound into a murky brown gunk in a scary looking cauldron.

"Can we add a secret ingrediant?" Anna asked from the other side of the huge kitchen.

"Ummm, I think that's all we've put in it"

"Right..." Anna chunked in a pack of bazooka bubblegum.

Now the concoction was bright pink and had huge bubbles coming up.

"Hehe if this doesn't drive them all crazy I'll...I'll...I'll eat a bowlful myself!" Emily said, and so the two evil little sisters walked out into the Hall of Melodies with a cauldron of pink gunk with a fish head on top for decoration.

* * *

"And now serving Fishy ala Gump" Anna announced. 

"It's our specialty!" Emily exclaimed and dumped a spoonful into Zexion's bowl

"Ummm, yeah looks great..." Soon all the Members had a bowlful of pink gunk.

Then to everyone's surprise Lexeaus quickly finished his bowl and went for more.

"I knew that guy didn't have the brains of the group but still..." Emily shook her head.

"Umm...Emily, hehe, remember what you said you'd do if it they ALL didn't like it?" Anna grinned.

"Noooo!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Two hours and five bottles of Pepto Bismol later Emily was finally able to speak again.

"How...How did he eat it all, including the fish head?" she asked.

"Who knows, but come on we have to go help Zexion with something"

"Zexion! But that guy's freaky"

"Yep, but maybe we can have fun driving him insane..."

"That's always a perk..."

"Hmm I wonder what his room's like. I bet it's all black and Goth and everything" Anna laughed

Finally they reached the door to his room.

Emily made a dramatic bow "And now ladies and gentleman, I present to you... Zexion's room!!!!"

As the door swung open, both girl's gasped in amazement.

* * *

Jon and Kat were drooling over the upcoming remake of Com and were saitting in front of a counter of hours until its release.

"2 billion five hundred and seventy more hours to go!" Jon jumped up and down.

"Hmmm I wonder where Anna and Emily are?" Kat asked

"Who cares, there not bothering us, so let's enjoy it!"

"Ok... but shouldn't we be good older siblings and make sure they aren't in trouble or anything?"

Jon thought for a moment "...nope"

"Hmmm, I guess so..."

* * *

Jon: Okay, okay there ya go the first chapter in the sequel!

Fans: Squeals of excitement

Kat: Yawn

Anna and Emily: Yeah! We're free to wreak havoc on the world again!

Orginazation: Groans


	2. Zexion's Secret

Kat: Hurry up and write the next chapter already!

Jon: Ok... Oh wait I think I hear my phone ringing...

Kat: -shakes head- I didn't want to do this, but you force me!

Jon: Uh Oh that's never good...

Kat: Squirrels form formation!

Jon: Tonto help!!!!! -is covered in swarm of squirrels-

Tonto: -sits there and chirps something very close to an evil laugh-

* * *

"Hurry on in here! I need help NOW!!!!!" Zexion screamed at the girls. And so the pair entered a nightmare of pink. 

"Ok, this is weird..." Anna said.

"This is waaaaay past wierd."Emily replied.

"Come on! This is an emergency!" Zexion's voice came from somewhere in the cloud of pink.

When they finally reached him there was one more shock.

"Ok, so should Barbie wear her forest green sleeveless, or the sand formal?"

"Yep, this is definately past strange." The girls had been forced to sign a confidentiality arangement, but of course that's no fun so the had signed each others name so that the contract void and null. Of course the younger Members didn't like being left out in the dark about how the older Members were being driven insane, so both of them had tiny camera's with 24/7 feed to the younger Members's hideout.

"Ummm, the green?" Anna barely got out while trying not to burst into laughter.

"Ok, now should Ken wear the matching sweater?"

"Uhm, I don't see a Ken doll?" Emily said.

"Not a doll, me!"

"Oh, boy, they had better be recording this..." Anna muttered.

* * *

"Are you sure no one will laugh at me?" Zexion asked the girls. 

"Yeah... positive..." Emily giggled. They had convinced Zexion to dress in a bright pink sweater with 'Barbie' written on it... and bring Barbie along to dinner that night.

"This is going to be GREAT!" Anna whispered. Tonight's supper was pizza with completely normal toppings...right, if you believed that, you'll beleive evil rabid squirrels aren't evil...

"This pizza is awesome! The possom and raccoon toppings make it perfect!" Lexeaus had eaten two already.

Everyone else was too busy staring at Zexion.

"Yes, would you like more iced tea Barbie?" Zexion asked.

"Umm, isn't there a rule against no dolls at the table?" Vexen asked.

"Apperantly not, I vote we create a new rule forbidding it, I've lost what little appitite I had for this pizza." Xaldin said.

"I second the motion!!!!" Xigbar injected quickly.

"All in favor... tear the doll apart! Xemnas said as everyone at the table lunged for the oblivious Zexion.

The fight was quite amusing and the girls laughed the entire way through.

* * *

-two hours later- 

"I think they took Zexion into Vexen's lab." Anna said "Wanna go see?"

"Sure it could be worth a laugh..." Emily said and started towards the lab.

On the door there was a sign labeled 'Therapy in session do NOT interupt', of course this meant they had to interupt.

Slowly the girls opened the doors and peeked inside.

* * *

"Only 1 billion 999 million 999 thousand 999 hundred and 999 hours to go until COM remake is released" Jon said in a zombified voice. 

"and 7 minintues" Kat said.

* * *

Jon: Wow! I actually wrote the whole thing at one time and didn't mean to! 

Kat: Good job, see ya later!

Jon: Uhmm, aren't you forgetting something?

Kat: What?

Jon: The 99 evil rabid squirrels with high powered weapons aimed at me?

Kat: Oh yeah, I would call them off except for two reasons.

Jon: What? -moans-

Kat: You need to write the next chapter.

Jon: And the other reason?

Kat: You called them evil, their just misunderstood...

Jon: Right...


	3. Therapy

Jon: Wow I should really have updated before this

Kat: Ya think? It's been, what a year?

Jon: Technically it won't have been a year for ten more days...

Kat: Wow huge difference

Jon: Don't make me get Lance and Landon...

Kat: Don't make me get the Squirrels...

-staring contest

* * *

"Aww the door's locked!" Anna pouted.

"You know we do have..." Emily started to say.

"Should we?"

"Oh yesness!"

"Bring out our super secret stash of C4!!!" (Kat: SO who was the bright one who gave them a highly dangerous explosive? Jon: Well...they had something shiny...)

!!!!!!KABOOM!!!!!!

A shower of plaster rained down and a thick dust filled the air.

"Do you think they heard?" Emily asked.

"I dunno, I mean they aren't that bright."

"Good point. Let's go sneaky now."

"Why?"

"So I can hum the James Bond theme song, Duh!"

The following content is not in any way advised to be viewed, but for the curious it has been posted. It may cause mild brain retardation, uncontrollable shrieks, nausea, heartburn, indigestion, dieahrea, Pepto Bismol! (That's what ya get when you copy and paste :P) You have been warned!

Emily and Anna snuck into Vexen's lab unnoticed and and eavesdropped on the 'therapy session'

Vexen: So Zexion when did this Barbie obsession take hold?

Zexion: Ummm she's always been one hot piece of plastic, but I think I realized my love when I saw her sitting on a sales rack all sad and lonely. I swept her out of that pink box and we've been in love ever since.

Vexen: I see. Would you say you had a troubled childhood?

Zexion: I don't remember much of my childhood. Actually all I remember is bein a Nobody.

Vexen: I see. So you had low self-esteem issues?

Zexion: No I was a Nobody, like you.

Vexen: I see. Now remember I am your almost friend here. I am trying to help you, calling me names will not help in your quest for self-fulfillment and inner meaning. Now then do you thnik of yourself as an accomplished individual?

Zexion: I...uh...well...ummm...

Vexen: I see. I will show you a series of inkblots, please tell me the first thing that comes to your mind.

Zexion: Ok...

Vexen: I see. Let's begin. First card.

Zexion: I'm a Barbie Girl.

Vexen: I see. Second card.

Zexion: In a Barbie World.

Vexen: I see. Third Card?

Zexion: Life in plastic! (starting to put emotion into it)

Vexen: I see. Fourth? Try not thinking of...

Zexion: It's FANTASTIC!!!!

Vexen: I see. But anything els...

Zexion (No longer sane): You can Brush my hair, undre...

Emily and Anna could barely keep from throwing up, but somehow managed.

"Do you have any idea how much this footage will be worth on Ebay!!!" Emily giggled.

"Ebay? No way! This is gonna be a full on motion picture!!!!" Anna cackled.

Vexen: I see. I am sorry but you leave me no choice...

Zexion: What are you doing? Why do you have that razor blade?!?!?! Noooooo!!!! Leave Barbie alone!!!!!!

Vexen: I see. But this IS part of the treatment.

Zexion: Your a monster! Barbie I still love you, even if your bald! And what the heck do you 'see'?

Vexen: I see. We will need stronger methods.

Zexion: NOT THE LIGHTER!!!!!!

Vexen: I see melting plastic.

"Should we help him?" Anna asked

"Well, I think Zexion's cracked. Now it's Vexen's turn." Emily gave an evil smirk.

"Turn the tables?"

"Oh yeah!"

----a few hours later----

"How did they do it?" Axel asked. The younger orginazation members were gathered in front of a gigantic flatscreen tv and were enjoying the unlimited camera footage of the two girls unchecked chaos.

"They have a gift." Larxene said with a tone of admiration.

"Is that a tear?" Marluxia asked.

"It's just so touchin...NO! IT ISN'T!!!" She pulled out her bazooka.

"Umm, my mistake. More popcorn?" His hand trembled. He hadn't been very stable since the two sisters treatment of him.

"It's nice to see them drive others insane for a change." Demyx said in the most relaxed tone he had had for a while.

"Maybe we should invite them back for a victory party." Larxene, who liked the two for some odd reason, said.

Shrieks, girlish screams, and heavy (And very likely illegal) sedatives quickly filled the room.

"I'll start planning!" Larxene grinned.

* * *

"Not bad, if I say so myself." Anna grinned.Using the evil weasels the two had managed to wrestle Vexen into a robotic straight jacket, and gave the remote control to Zexion. The result was strangely amusing while at the same time horrifying. Zexion had immediately rushed to his room where Vexen was now being forced to 'play nicely' and 'learn to love not hate' with the vast collection of Barbies assembled there. Zexion himself was clutching the original and making promises to get it plastic surgery to repair the melt off face...

"Definately one of our finer works." Emily agreed.

"So what now?" Anna asked.

"I think we need to get supper ready in the next hour or two"

"Fun!!!! And I think next on the hit list is Xaldin!"

"Ohh ape-boy should be a challenge..." Emily grinned.

* * *

Jon: Ha I updated!

Kat: Oh wow you updated, now do it again and don't take a year to do it!

Jon: A year minus ten day...

Kat: Squirrels!

Jon: Hey L&L!!!

Kat: Todd!

Jon: Tonto! (Like he really expects HELP from that bird?)

Everybody else: This can't end well...


End file.
